


Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

by kimi_hana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_hana/pseuds/kimi_hana
Summary: "Time can be anything we wish it to be. Fast, slow, never-ending... but it will never stop." - Elijah KamskiAndroids don't grow old. When the world as you knew it aged alongside you, Connor could only ever watch on as everything he once loved and knew began to fade away. He would remain young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither.





	Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful"

"Love?"

A familiar voice called out to the brunet seated on the cream leathered chesterfield sofa. Said man glanced over his shoulder to look behind him in the direction where it came from. The clacking of a walking stick resounded throughout the large living space intermittently followed by the rustling of newspapers as the RK800 unit folded them back together, setting them aside on the marble coffee table before striding over to the hobbling figure.

"What are you doing, love, carrying around such a hefty item? Here, let me." He gently took the photo album from your hand and replaced it with his own, holding on tightly as two of you made your way over to the couch. His voice bright and booming with eternal youth, physique radiating energy all around.

A stark contrast to your feeble voice and frail stature.

After seating you down on the sofa, Connor plopped himself right next to you and finally took a good look at the album. It was a little worn and tattered from years of use. the pages inside starting to turn a little yellow. "Ho ho, where'd you find this? I don't think I've seen it in a while!" He exclaimed as he toyed with the edge of the cover.

"I was just doing some cleaning up and managed to dig it up." You chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Was just wondering if you wanted to look at it together." You added. Connor turned around to look at you. For a moment, you held each other's gazes and you looked into his eyes- rich, honeyed irises that held the same warmth and love they had for you from all those years ago. Oh, those eyes! You could just drown in them. Those deep, charming hues of caramel stared right back at you with a twinkle you've grown so well-acquainted with. Slowly, they pulled you in like all the times they did before, enchanting you all over again as moments you two have spent together seemingly begun flashing through them. 

Your silhouettes on your wedding day during your first dance together, when your feet still worked perfectly.

His excited face when you moved into your first house. The two of you were practically bouncing on your heels when you first unlocked the door.

The way he kissed you right after you woke up from resting, having just delivered your son hours prior. How it was one of the first few times you'd seen him cry.

Those nights when your little family would be cracking their heads over your youngest child's philosophy essay when he came to you and asked for help. Even your supercomputer of a husband had a hard time collating all those essays he'd found and read online. 

Never in your wildest dreams had you ever imagined being able to experience such a wonderful, fulfilling life. But he came along and made it all possible. Recalling the days before he deviated, those eyes of his were lifeless, empty, and cold, cold, cold. Every attempt to get closer to this enigma of a man was shot down. You would have never thought that those very same eyes were capable of such tenderness and warmth, that the very same being was capable of any bit of the affection he's showered you in for the life you've spent together with him. 

And yet here you were. Sitting on the sofa of your shared home with him right next to you, enveloped in love.

"Shall we?" A soft smile spread across Connor's face as he broke eye contact, his fingertips flicking up the edge of the softcover to tease mementoes attesting to memories of bygone days. Your nostalgic haze cleared a little at his prompt.

"Okay."

And he flipped it open.


End file.
